


Danganronpa ChatFic

by Mia_Kiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Daiya is alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Nonbinary Ultimate Imposter, Other, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Kiri/pseuds/Mia_Kiri
Summary: Danganronpa ChatFic. Non-Despair AU. The DRTHH and DRGD casts are in college/university. The DRv3 and UDG casts (except Komaru of course, she's in college too) are in school. Daiya Owada is still alive, along with everyone else! Junko isn't allowed around Mukuro, Izuru, or Mikan because I said so.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 13
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

_Junko Enoshima Added 10+ Users to the Chat_

Junko Enoshima: hey bitches!!! welcome to the despair chat, are you ready to fucking die????

Makoto Naegi: Junko what the hell

Kyoko Kirigiri: I hate it here

Junko Enoshima: aww man...don't you guys wanna feel despair with me :( ??

Byakuya Togami: no.

Junko Enoshima: shut up, money man!!! 

Toko Fukawa: ugh

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Everyone! What is this?

Junko Enoshima: heeeeeyyy babyyyyy!! don't be so strict, don't you ever just wanna...let go?

Mondo Owada: leave him alone.

Aoi Asahina: pffttt!! I like it here hehe

_Junko Enoshima was Kicked From the Chat by Chihiro Fujisaki_

Makoto Naegi: Thanks Chihiro!

Chihiro Fujisaki: uh yeah! no problem

Sayaka Maizono: Soooo, what are you all doing?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Studying!

Mondo Owada: studying.

Leon Kuwata: LEMME SHOW YOU

_Leon Kuwata Sent a[Link](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/99/f1/c4/99f1c48ebd4ab544a552b147ffd076dc--weird-things-funny-things.jpg) to the Chat_

Yasuhiro Hagakure: DUDE YOU REALLY DID IT??? HELL YEAH

Sayaka Maizono: Remind me to never ask what you guys are doing EVER again...

Makoto Naegi: Wait that looks kinda good

Kyoko Kirigiri: no it doesn't what the fuck Naegi

Toko Fukawa: I'm leaving.

Makoto Naegi: Wait!! Toko, before you go I have something to tell you!

Toko Fukawa: ugh..what is it?

Makoto Naegi: Komaru is coming to your dorm like right now!

Toko Fukawa: ..what?! oh my god fuck

Byakuya Togami: okay, you can go now.

Toko Fukawa: ugh

Hifumi Yamada: so, why is she going there exactly?

Celestia Ludenberg: Hifumi, do me a favor and shut the fuck up

Aoi Asahina: like we'd tell you! 

Makoto Naegi: idk man, maybe they're going somewhere???

Aoi Asahina: Makoto!!!

Makoto Naegi: ..huh?

Kyoko Kirigiri: it's no use, Hina.

Sakura Ogami: There's no point in trying to understand him...he doesn't pick up on hints.

Makoto Naegi: I'm right here, guys!

Mukuro Ikusaba: girls? please help.

Kyoko Kirigiri: I'm on my way, Mukuro.

Sayaka Maizono: Me too!

Aoi Asahina: oooo yay!!

Celestia Ludenberg: I'll be there. Hifumi, DON'T FOLLOW ME.

Hifumi Yamada: Yes, Celeste!!

Byakuya Togami: ugh


	2. Chapter 2

Leon Kuwata: hey chihiro?

Chihiro Fujisaki: um, yeah?

Leon Kuwata: does this app have nicknames

Chihiro Fujisaki: yes, actually! I made sure to install them for you all!! ^-^

Leon Kuwata: hell yeah! do you mind if I play with it a bit?

Chihiro Fujisaki: huh..??

Leon Kuwata changed Mondo Owada's nickname to gay for taka

gay for taka: OH FUCK YOU

Leon Kuwata: that's his job not mine

gay for taka: SSJJDXNBX

Sayaka Maizono: and now he's gay panicking...

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: What are you all talking about? Pay attention to class!

gay for taka: yessir

Chihiro Fujisaki: that's kinda gay mondo

gay for taka: LIKE YOU CAN TALK, YOU'RE THE CEO OF HAVING 2 DIFFERENT CRUSHES

Chihiro Fujisaki: MONDO THAT WAS A SECRET!!!

gay for taka: you outed me i outed you, fair trade yeah?

Chihiro Fujisaki: you are insufferable ily (platonically) 

gay for taka: yeah yeah you too lil dude

gay for taka: or lil dudette

gay for taka: wait what's the gender neutral term for dude,,

Chihiro Fujisaki: hehe just dude is fine, mondo

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: HEY. GET OFF YOUR PHONES!

Leon Kuwata: lol no

gay for taka changed Leon Kuwata's name to straight for a gay girl

straight for a gay girl: NOT COOL DUDE

gay for taka: IT'S ACTUALLY VERY COOL DUDE. BE LUCKY I DIDN'T PUT HER NAME

straight for a gay girl: yeah whatever, ya moron

gay for taka: get to class, ya dunce

Chihiro Fujisaki: hehe ily guys

straight for a gay girl: you too Fujisaki

gay for taka: mhm


	3. Chapter 3

All of the girls quickly gathered at Mukuro's dorm room, aside from Sakura who shares the room with her. As they all arrived, everyone was quick to ask what the problem was. To their surprise, she had fallen asleep next to Sakura, who was sitting up and reading a book.

"Uh, why did she call us here?" Aoi whispered to herself, "like, she's not even awake?" 

"Sakura, do you know the problem?" Kyoko asked in a somewhat cold tone, though she hadn't intended for it to come out that way.

"She had started crying, so I let her come sit by me as comfort if she wished," Sakura stated, "and as you can see, she has fallen asleep.."

"Aww, Sakura!" Aoi exclaimed, "That's so sweet of you!!" She ran over and gave Ogami a big ol smooch on the cheek.

"Ah..thank you, Asahina."

"Um.." Sakura whispered, gaining the attention of the others around her, "Do you mind waking her up?"

"Why is that?" 

"I..have something I need to ask of her. Nothing much, just...well, Leon knows what I'm talking about." 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt" Sakura replied, "Celestia, would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all." She laughed, "MUKURO FUCKING IKUSABA WAKE UP GODDAMNIT!"

Just like that, Mukuro jolted awake and looked around, surprised to be surrounded by her friends. 

"Um..I'm sorry, what's happening?" 

"You asked us to come here, but then you started crying and feel asleep on Sakura!" Aoi shouted, "Uh, why did you start crying anyway?"

"I..I'm having trouble remembering. I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's alright Muks..don't worry about it!" Sayaka blushed, "We're just happy you're okay now"

"Oh, alright then." Mukuro concluded, "I suppose you all could go now."

"Sakura, wanna come over tonight?!" Aoi shouted.

"Of course, allow me a moment to pack my belongings."

"Oh, I guess I'll be alone tonight."

"No you won't!" Sayaka said, "I mean, unless you don't want to..." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I could stay here with you if you don't mind! Since Aoi is my dorm partner I'll be alone tonight as well..so I thought we could..."

"Oh, that's okay." Mukuro nodded in approval, "I'd appreciate it!" 

"Kyoko and I appear to have been left out from the conversation.." Celestia laughed, "We now have the night to ourselves."

"Let us thrive, Ludenberg."

"You as well, Kirigiri."


	4. Chapter 4

Mondo Owada: HIRO GET ON HERE NOW

Yasuhiro Hagakure: IM SORRY MAN I DIDNT MEAN TO 

Mondo Owada: HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY FUCK MY BROTHER

Makoto Naegi: Ah, that's happened to me before..

Toko Fukawa: MAKOTO, DON'T EVEN SPEAK.

Makoto Naegi: don't make me bring Komaru here.. >:(

Toko Fukawa:

Yasuhiro Hagakure: I DIDNT KNOW HE WAS YOUR BROTHER

Mondo Owada: ugh at least nobody here is with my lil sis. 

Mondo Owada: RIGHT?!

Yasuhiro Hagakure: i didnt know you had a lil sis aww

Mondo Owada: shes strong as hell dont even try

Yasuhiro Hagakure: IM NOT

Toko Fukawa: OOH YOU WANNA BRING MY TOY HERE?! BE MY GUEST HEHEHE

Makoto Naegi: Oh, hello Syo! 

Toko Fukawa: shut the fuck up virgin!! HAHAHAHA

Makoto Naegi: Alright then

Makoto Naegi added Komaru Naegi to the chat

Komaru Naegi: oh..hey? what's this makoto?

Makoto Naegi: It's a chat I have with my class! I'm having a bit of trouble with Toko, or well, Syo..

Komaru Naegi: ahh i got it. i'll be over in a bit syo!!

Toko Fukawa: yeah yeah. whatever

Komaru Naegi: love ya! see you when i get there toki <3

Toko Fukawa: ugh shut up hoe 

Toko Fukawa: <3


	5. Chapter 5

Chihiro Fujisaki started a chat with Mondo Owada 

Chihiro Fujisaki: hey mondo?

Mondo Owada: yeah?

Chihiro Fujisaki: I know this will sound hypocritical, but you need to talk to Ishimaru

"Fuck.." Mondo whispered at his phone angrily, trying to come up with a response.

Mondo Owada: yeah that is hypocritical, but..

Chihiro Fujisaki: but..?

Mondo Owada: here, let's make a deal

Chihiro Fujisaki: what kind of deal..please no money

Mondo Owada: no not that

Mondo Owada: if i talk to taka, you have to talk to them

Chihiro Fujisaki: oh, I'm not so sure about that mondo..

Mondo Owada: I'm sure you can do it chihiro, I believe in you 

Chihiro Fujisaki: you're right, i can do it! thank you mondo!

Mondo Owada: no prob lil dude, now i have to.. go talk to taka

Mondo Owada: ugh, ttyl chi

Mondo promptly stood up and sighed. He walked over to his mirror to make sure he looked good enough to see Taka. His hair was down and he was wearing his normal tank top. His hair actually looked really nice and silky when it wasn't covered in hair spray and gel. He nodded at his reflection with a disappointed look on his face. 

"Good enough.." he sighed as he reached over to grab an unlabeled bottle of perfume. He thought it was lame at first, but his sister had bought it for him, so he kept it around. He ended up using it every day, it smelled pretty nice for being girls cologne. With that, he sulked his way out the door and down the hallway, greeting a few classmates along the way until he found Taka's dorm. He knocked as loud as he could, as he always did. Ishimaru came to the door almost immediately, as expected.

"Ah, Mondo, hello!" He beamed, "It's great to see you again!" 

"Yeah, yeah, you too.." Mondo shuffled nervously, "can I, uh, come in?"

"Of course, my apologies!" He quickly opened the door a bit further and stepped back to let Mondo make his way in. He immediately went to sit on his bed, as if being very familiar with it, yet blushed lightly when Kiyotaka took a seat next to him. 

"So, uh, where's ya roomate at?" 

"Ah, Yasuhiro is at Leon's right now," he lowered his tone, "Did you need him for something?"

"Nah, nah, I came here for you.." Mondo also lowered his voice, "I actually have something to tell you..."

"Oh, of course!" Ishimaru smiled lightly, making Mondo's heart skip a beat, "What is it?"

"I-I uh, well, it's not that important...just somethin' that I've been meanin' ta tell ya for a while now so, uh, well..." 

"Do not worry, Mondo." Taka said calmly, "I won't judge you for anything you may say, I love you."

"You-you what?! I-I'm, well, Taka??" 

"Of course I do, we are friends, are we not?" He questioned, a look of sincere confusion on his face, "I'm sorry if you misunderstood." 

"Ah, right right..." Mondo muttered, "Yeah, we're friends."

"Splendid!" He started, "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." He laughed, "Nevermind, I already forgot, heh..." 

"Oh, alright! Let me know when you remember!" 

"Yeah, of course. I'll talk to ya later, Taka."

Mondo Owada: chi i chickened out

Chihiro Fujisaki: what happened?

Mondo Owada: i was stutterin on my words so he said somethin like "i wont judge ya, i love ya" or somethin like that and i freaked out

Chihiro Fujisaki: isn't that a good thing?

Mondo Owada: no, because after that he said "yeah, because were friends" or some shit like that so

Mondo Owada: i basically have no chance with him and i was so stupid to think i ever had one

Chihiro Fujisaki: mondo.! you don't know that he only wants to be friends because you didn't even ask him! the only reason you're disappointed is because you didn't even try. what kind of man are you to do that?

Mondo Owada: ...

Chihiro Fujisaki: I'm sorry!! was that too harsh? I didn't mean to be mean I'm sorry

Mondo Owada: no no chi, that was perfect. thank you so much. now go give that same speech to yourself and ask them too! i'll definitely do it, just give me a day to prepare

Chihiro Fujisaki: yes! thank you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this multiple times and I keep losing the draft if it doesn't work this time I give up. the first time I wrote it, it looked so good but I forgot to save the draft and I lost it. I already forgot how the plot of the first draft went so this isn't what I originally had planned but, oh well.

Chihiro was walking around the halls aimlessly, as they usually do. They would prefer to run but Ishimaru doesn't like it when they run in the halls. So, they opened the door to the outside of the school building and sighed in relief as the cold air hit their face. 

"I wish it were warmer..." they whispered to themself, not aware that someone was behind them, "ugh, how am I ever gonna tell them..?" 

"Tell who?" Leon whispered back

"H-huh?!" Chihiro was startled, "N-nothing, nobody, it's, uh, nothing..!" 

"Uh-huh..sure" he started, "Anyway, Chi, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Y-yeah..but, well, it's h-hard..." they whispered back, shivering from the cold, "brr!! It's so cold out here..!"

"Oh, you want my jacket?" He beamed, "I don't mind!"

"Ah, t-thank you Leon..." they replied as his jacket was placed over their shoulders, continuing to walk on the sidewalk slowly with Leon by their side.

They continued like this for a while, seemingly forgetting about their previous conversation.

Well, they did..until they got a message from Mondo.

"I chickened out" was what the text said.

"Hm?" Leon hummed, "Who's that?" 

"Um, M-Mondo messaged me.." they replied, quickly sitting on the nearest bench and texting back.

"Soo, whatcha talkin' about..?" 

"It's nothing important..." they furrowed their eyebrows together, and started blushing as Leon leaned over their shoulder to see the phone.

"L-Leon..wait..!" They shouted as Leon tried to grab the phone from their hand, "I-I..you can't see..I mean, uh..!"

"Fine, fine.." he stood up, "I'll just head back to the school..catch ya later, Chi!" He started walking off with his hands in his pockets.

Chihiro stopped for a moment, looking up from the phone with a disappointed look on their face. 

"W-wait, I'm sorry.." they started, "um, I have s-something to tell you..."

This peaked Leon's interest as he looked over his shoulder to see Chihiro weakly crying. 

"Woah! Dude, are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid I-"

Their thoughts were interrupted when Leon grabbed their hands to pull them up, now standing inches apart.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to cry, I won't judge you for whatever you have to say." 

"I-I can't..I just.." they quickly turned their heel and tried to run, but Leon swiftly grabbed hold on Chihiro's wrist until they turned their head back at him, tears welling up once again.

"Hey, just tell me, I'm not a judger y'know?" 

"You're r-right...Leon, I-IthinkImightlikeyou!"

"Oh, okay..wait, you-you what?!"

"I..." they took a deep breath to calm their nerves, "I like you, Leon. A lot." 

Leon stood there, silently looking down, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"..me?" He whispered to himself

"..yes..."

Another ding from Chihiro's phone, most likely another text from Mondo. However, they were too busy to care. They fidgeted nervously, whispering something gently.

"What was that..?"

"I said..I-I have to go.." Chihiro ran off to the school and ran to the bathroom, not caring if Ishimaru saw them running through the halls. When they got in, they saw that Mondo was also here.

"M-Mondo..?" They muttered, "What are you doing here..?" 

"You..didn't see my texts, huh?" He said weakly, seeming to be holding back tears, "I tried to tell him, I really did.." 

"I..told Leon my feelings." 

"Really?! How did it go?" His eyes brightened, glad to see that Chihiro had changed the subject.

"I-I ran away from him..I was so scared..I'm such a baby..." they said, "If I can't even stay in the same area as him, how can I ever expect to have my feelings returned??" 

As they spoke, Leon walked in. He hair was a bit disheveled due to him running after Chihiro.

"This is my cue to leave.." Mondo laughed as he walked out the door.

"Leon..what are you doing here..?" they finally spoke up, "Are you just here to make fun of me? To reject me?" 

"I-" 

"Please, if that's what it is..just spare me the pain!" They shouted, the noise echoing through the room.

Everything was silent for a moment, both of them in their own heads, trying to come up with a way to fix this mess they had put themselves into. 

Finally, Leon decided to speak up, "Chihiro, you..you're an amazing person and an even better friend, I've never thought about you that way, but.."

"But..? Please, just tell me what you mean.."

"But, I think I m-might like you too.." 

"W-wait, really?! You're not playing some sick prank on me, right? Please don't be joking.." 

"I'm..not joking. I like you too, Chihiro." 

With that, Chihiro immediately started crying and ran at Leon, pushing their head into his chest. As that happened, Leon settled for whispering sweet nothings into their ear to calm them down.

"It's okay, I'm here..It'll all be okay.." he whispered as he started running his hands through their hair, "I'm so proud of you, you're doing amazing..."

When Chihiro felt confident enough to speak, they looked up at Leon to see his bright blue eyes looking into their own. They blushed and looked back down, biting their lip nervously. 

"Can I..can I kiss you..?"

"H-huh?! I mean, uh, yeah of course!" He stammered, "If you want to, yeah!" 

With that, Chihiro grabbed ahold of Leon's shoulders and pulled him down to their level and pressed their lips together. It was short and sweet, but it felt like it had lasted hours. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this.." they stuttered nervously, "I've never really, well, y'know.."

"Honestly, I've never kissed anyone either..."

"Really? You seem like the player type.."

"Is that an insult or a compliment?!" He shouted

"Hmm, both!" Chihiro laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mondo Owada started a chat with Tenko Chabashira

Mondo Owada: sis, i need your help

Tenko Chabashira: with?

Mondo Owada: y'know taka? 

Tenko Chabashira: the hall monitor that you're in love with? what about him

Mondo Owada: well, i tried to tell em how i feel and..

Tenko Chabashira: and????????

Mondo Owada: i chickened out because he said that we're friends..

Tenko Chabashira: if i chickened out every time himiko called us friends, we'd never be together! how do you think anything will happen between you two if you never even try to tell him!!

Mondo Owada: sheesh..yeah, ya right. harsh, but right. i just dunno how to go bout it

Mondo Owada: how did ya tell ya gf?

Tenko Chabashira: well, hehe, honestly i uh asked angie to do it for me...but! that didn't work so i worked up the courage to do it myself! not without crying of course, but..still! you've just gotta go for it!!

Mondo Owada: makes sense, thank ya sis

Tenko Chabashira: no problemo!!

Tenko sighes as she looked up from her phone to see Himiko and Angie getting icecream. All of the girls were at the park and they had found an icecream stand. The boys were over at the playground doing Atua knows what and Tenko couldn't care less. Except she did care a little bit because Maki was over there talking to Kaito and Shuichi. Tenko was a bit worried for her, she didn't want her to be taken advantage of by those degenerate males! Wait, no, that's wrong..those two are..nice people. Himiko and Angie have been helping her realize that not all men are bad. She could be friends with them, but that still didn't stop her worries as her feet carried her towards Maki.

"Hey, you males aren't taking advantage of her, right?!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Tenko!" Kaito beamed, "Nah, don't worry about it!" 

"Maki here came to ask Kaito..something.." Shuichi said, his voice getting lower as his sentence went on.

Maki finally spoke up, "I'm alright, Tenko. Thank you for your concern."

"A-ah..I see, well, I'll l-leave you to it..!" Tenko stuttered as she stepped away from them to see Kaede coming her way.

"Hey, Tenko! We're planning a party for all of Hope's Peak!!" She shouted excitedly, "You're coming, right?"

"Of course, I'll make sure to protect everyone from evil!" 

"Oh, you don't have to do that.." she smiled politely, "Just come and have fun with everyone!" 

"O-oh..okay, I'll try!"

While walking through the park, Tenko saw a group of upperclassmen walking around. She eyed one male in the group suspiciously as she crept behind a bush to check them out.

"Hey, Mikan..check this out..!" The boy said as he reached down to trip her.

With that, she fell down and began crying.

"T-Teru..you're being, hic, so..meaaaan..." she cried

"Ha! That's what you get, you nasty pig!" Another girl with pigtails shouted, pointing and laughing.

"Hey...bullying a girl? Not cool Hanamura." A boy with white, curly hair looked down on the smaller boy with a disappointed look on his face.

"Mikan, are you alright?" A girl with pink hair said as she extended a hand out to the crying girl.

"I-I'm..okay..don't worry a-about meee...." she cried softly as she took the hand and stood back up. 

Suddenly, a girl with red hair came over to the bush Tenko was situated behind and saw her.

"Um, hello? Can we help you..?" 

"A-ah! I'm sorry, I was just concerned for the girl who had fallen..Mikan, was it?"

"Y-you were..concerned for..meeee..?" she sobbed, "t-thank youuu...!" 

"Ah, you're welcome! It's only right!!" 

"That's very kind of you, but why were you watching us?" A boy with short brown hair walked over and questioned.

"Like I'd tell someone like you, you degenerate male!" He backed off immediately, not looking for a fight.

"Ohh, I see. You're Tenko Chabashira, right? Mondo's little sister?"

"Y-yes..how did you know..?" 

"I've heard of your thing against males, I..have a similar problem..." she admitted, "my name is Mahiru Koizumi, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, um, nice to meet you too! If you ever need me to protect you, I'll be here for you!" Tenko shouted, "That goes for any girl here! I'll protect you!!" 

"Thank you, but I won't need protecting. Hello, I'm Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman." 

"Woah, that's such an amazing talent to have! Do you think we could train together sometime?" 

"Why of course, as long as you don't mind me bringing along a few others." 

"Of course not! I look forward to it!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Aoi Asahina started a chat with Sayaka Maizono

Aoi Asahina: sooo

Aoi Asahina: how's it goin?

Sayaka Maizono: she's taking a shower. she asked me if I could help her with her hair after!

Aoi Asahina: aww cute!! I can already tell this is gonna work out great!

Sayaka Maizono: I sure hope so..

Sayaka Maizono: how are you and Sakura doing?

Aoi Asahina: as usual! nothing's really changed yet

Sayaka Maizono: have you told her yet?

Aoi Asahina: oh, yeah! she said that she feels the same and we're official now!! nearly forgot to tell you lol

Sayaka Maizono: oh, that's wonderful!! I don't think I'll be able to tell Muks tonight..I'm too nervous..

Aoi Asahina: I believe in you!! you can do it!!!! now, I'm getting kinda sleepy so, gn!!

Sayaka Maizono: ah, goodnight Aoi!

With that, Sayaka turned her phone off and opted to look around the room. She's never really taken the time to realize how intricate Mukuro's room design is. At first it seems plain, but it's actually really beautiful! Maizono walked over to a desk that Mukuro had set up next to the bed and picked up a magazine she found. On the front cover was her sister, Junko. She wasn't allowed near her anymore for private reasons that she refused to talk about. Upon further inspection, there was another magazine under that one with Maizono herself on the front cover! How sweet of her to own this, Sayaka thought to herself. 

"Hello, Saya.." she stopped, "Oh, are you looking at my magazines?"

"Yes, I'm quite surprised that you have one about me as well!"

"Ah..." she lightly traced her fingers over her arm, embarrassed, "yeah I, uh, just saw it at the store the other day, so..."

"No need to be shy, I'm very happy right now!" Sayaka mused, "Do you know why?"

"No..?"

"Because I'm with you!" She blushed lightly, beaming proudly, "Aren't you happy?"

"Y-yes, I'm glad you're here tonight.." she whispered, "Speaking of the magazines, you saw the one with my sister, right?"

"Ah, yes I did. What about it?"

"Well, I lied earlier.." she mumbled, "I do know why I was crying. I had a nightmare..." 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sayaka apologized, "Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Y-yeah...well, it was about..my sister." She stuttered, lightly rubbing her arm, "All I can say is...she didn't treat me nice at all...and I..I'm not allowed to say anymore.."

"Why not?"

"They-they said I can't...I can't say any more, I'm sorry..."

"Oh, it's okay Muks! All that matters is that you're okay now!" She tried to cheer her up, "You're safe here with all of us, with me!" 

A tear fell down Ikusaba's face and she trapped Sayaka in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sayaka.." she said, "You're very nice to me..." 

"Of course! That's what friends do..!"

"Friends..I like the sound of that..."

...

Sayaka Maizono: i couldn't do it..


	9. Chapter 9

A knock was heard and Toko's door, groaning she got up on went to go get it. 

"Who is it now?!" She shouted angrily 

"It's just me, Toki!" Komaru replied back cheerily

"Ugh.." she sighed as she opened the door with a huff to see Komaru standing there beaming at her.

"What are you doing here..?"

"Oh, you haven't read the messages yet?" She asked, confused, "Well, basically Syo was being a meanie so I decided to come over!"

"Ugh..what's wrong with you..." Toko groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "I mean, come in..!" she said in her best Komaru impression (it wasn't very good)

Komaru walked in and plopped onto her bed and sighed. She grabbed one of Toko's blankets and shivered.

"J-jeez, you take the phrase 'make yourself at home' too seriously, huh?" She stuttered

"It's not my fault your dorm is so cold! Why do you have the temperature set so low?!" 

"I don't, maybe you're just being..sensitive." Toko grinned mischievously on the last word. Komaru quickly picked up on that and grabbed one of her pillows and swiftly smacked Toko with it.

"H-hey..! What was that for?!" 

"Payback.." Komaru smiled back

With that, Fukawa grabbed another pillow and hit Komaru with it. This went on for half an hour until Komaru got tired and ended up falling asleep on Toko's bed.

"Urghh.." Toko groaned quietly, "You idiot..just showing up and making yourself all comfy..and not even trying to do anything dirty, I wouldn't be able to control myself with you looking like that..." she laughed, "well, I suppose taking a small nap with an average girl wouldn't be too bad..." 

Toko layed down and Komaru immediately sat up and grinned. 

"Got you." Komaru whispered as she situated herself on top of Toko, "What are you gonna do now?" 

"T-the real question is...what a-are you gonna d-do to me, hehehe...." 

Komaru blushed at that, "T-that wasn't what I intended, Toko..!" She replied, stuttering, "Y-you know that..."

"Oh, really..? Hehe.." she reached over and cupped Komaru's cheek in her hand and smiled lightly, "If that's what you want.." she leaned in to do..something until she inevitably sneezed.

"Oh..?! Oh, Komaru baby! You made it!" Syo laughed, "HAHAHA I can't believe we were about to f-"

Komaru put her hand over Syo's mouth.

"We weren't! I promise!!" She shouted

"Jeez, okay okay.." she laughed quieter this time, "I get it, miss vanilla.."

"Hey, I am NOT vanilla!!"

"Oh, so you're kinky?! Even better aHAHAH!!!" 

"N-no..!" She stuttered once again and laid down next to Syo, wrapping her arm around her waist. 

"Ah, goodnight Komaru.."

"Goodnight, Syoko~"


	10. Chapter 10

Celestia Ludenberg: I know it's a bit strange for somebody like me to say this..but isn't it weird how this chat has been inactive?

Hifumi Yamada: great observation, miss ludenberg!

Byakuya Togami: I could care less how often you dimwits talk.

Makoto Naegi: i think that's byakuya's way of saying he's concerned for us!

Kyoko Kirigiri: can confirm he make a weird face that basically gave away that you were right with that assumption 

Byakuya Togami: I'm leaving.

Toko Fukawa: good

Aoi Asahina: wHAT???

Toko Fukawa: mASTER I'M SO SORRY THAT WASN'T ME I PROMISE

Kyoko Kirigiri: when he said he was leaving, he wasn't joking. he sat his phone down on the table and walked out the door

Toko Fukawa: haha that's good

Toko Fukawa: KOMARU STOP

Toko Fukawa: noooope!

Makoto Naegi: ohhh that makes a lot more sense

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Hello everyone! Sorry to interrupt, but I have recieved notice of a Hope's Peak Party and you are all invited! Bringing a date is not necessary but highly encouraged, wear something fancy! 

Leon Kuwata: oh hell yeah! that's rad af

Chihiro Fujisaki: very rad!

Mondo Owada: chi???

Chihiro Fujisaki: yes, mondo, my rad best friend?

Mondo Owada: leon what did ya do to them

Leon Kuwata: noTHING??? I don't even talk to chihiro at all pfttt

Chihiro Fujisaki: yeah! we're not friends at all!

Kyoko Kirigiri: mhm...

Sayaka Maizono: I got it! they're dating!!

Chihiro Fujisaki: WHAT NO WAY THATS NOT IT AT ALL

Leon Kuwata: YEAH WE NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THAT 

Mondo Owada: c'mon guys..you can't hide forever 

Chihiro Fujisaki: but..it's embarrassing mondo!

Leon Kuwata: yeah..it's kinda weird admitting somethin like that

Aoi Asahina: so you admit it???

Chihiro Fujisaki: ...

Leon Kuwata: i give

Leon Kuwata: yeah yeah you guys are right 

Sakura Ogami: congratulations

Aoi Asahina: oh, wait!! I almost forgot to say it!! Sakura can I?

Sakura Ogami: of course 

Aoi Asahina: me and sakura are dating too!!!

Makoto Naegi: that's great!

Hifumi Yamada: anyone else wanna admit their undying love for one another?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: ..

Mondo Owada: ???????????

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ishimaru? are you really gonna do it in the chat..?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: This opportunity is one I cannot pass up.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Mondo...please meet me in my room.

Toko Fukawa: holy fuck

Komaru Naegi: holy fuck is right

Mondo Owada: right, i'll see you in 10

Aoi Asahina: woah

Kyoko Kirigiri: finally 

Byakuya Togami: their obliviousness was starting to get annoying.

Makoto Naegi: aww that means he's glad!

Kyoko Kirigiri: can once again confirm, he smiled slightly

Byakuya Togami: you are insufferable.

Makoto Naegi: we love you too!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh is kissing nsfw?? idk man they kiss a lil bit more than chihiro and leon did, not really making out but y'know,,, it's there so if you don't like reading kiss scenes you can skip that part

"See you in 10" Mondo had said. It's been 5 minutes and Mondo was still trying to calm himself down. He has 5 minutes left to get ready and get to Taka's room. He had already taken a shower today so his hair was down, no time to put it back up so he just left it as is. He grabbed his perfume and sprayed a bit on himself. 

"Alright, this is it..." he whispered, voice shaking slightly, "Holy fucking shit."

He opened the door and walked out, quickening his pace as he continued on. As he reached Taka's door, he tried to knock...but his hand wouldn't let him. He was shaking. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, attempting to calm his nerves. It didn't really work. 

"Fuck it." He knocked loudly, the door slowly clicked open to show Ishimaru, teary eyed and his face covered in a bright red blush. 

"P-please..come in..!" Taka stuttered, trying to keep his usual confident tone.

Mondo went over to his bed and sat down as usual. This time, however, Ishimaru didn't come sit beside him. He instead went to stand in front of him, looking down at his feet and fidgeting slightly. 

"Taka...you alright?" Mondo asked curiously, "I won't judge, promise!" 

"I.." he started, his nervousness showing in his voice, "Mondo..we have known eachother for quite a long time and I feel as though there's something very important I must tell you."

"Mhm..?" Mondo questioned, smiling lightly to ease his nerves. Taka softened a bit at that.

"I..like you." He blurted out, "You could even call it love..I can't stop thinking about you and...if you don't feel the same then we can just forget all about this and go back to being best friends." 

Mondo sat there, completely stunned by what he had just said.

"So..I, uh, you can..go now if you wish.." Taka felt his tears welling back up, but before they could fall, Mondo stood up and pulled Taka into a strong hug. They never wanted to let go. Mondo looked down to see Ishimaru had buried his face into Mondo's chest, softly crying. That hurt Mondo, and a tear fell down his face as well.

"Taka, Taka..I..I love you too..." 

"Kyodai...!" He hugged him tighter, "I-I apologize for crying so much, I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you? You've done nothing wrong." He said calmly, "In fact, you've done everything right.." 

"Thank you...Mondo.." 

"No, thank you..I would have never been able to say it, I understand how hard it is and..I'm so proud of you." 

They stood like that for a few minutes, just embracing eachother and feeling comfort in the others presence. 

Suddenly, Ishimaru spoke up, "Mondo..please tell me if I'm being to forward but.." 

"But..?"

"Can..can I kiss you..?" He said shyly, looking up at Mondo expectantly.

"Holy fuck, yeah please.."

Ishimaru wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him forward as he pushed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Mondo leaned into it and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He freed one of his hands and cupped Ishimaru's face in his palm, tilting his chin so he could get closer. 

Slowly, Mondo pulled away to see Ishimaru panting, face red and a big smile on his face. Mondo couldn't help but smile widely back at him. 

"God, you're so fuckin' cute, Taka.." 

"A-ah..thank you, M-Mondo..." he stuttered, "You're very handsome yourself.."

"Fuck, I feel like my heart is gonna jump out of my chest..." 

"The butterflies are almost unbearable...I love you." 

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally introducing the sdr2 chat skdjkd the hopes peak party will happen after ive introduced every class!

Chiaki Nanami: hey, you guys are going to the party..right?

Hajime Hinata: party..??

Chiaki Nanami: oh, you haven't heard? there's a party happening with all of hopes peak..i think

Nagito Komaeda: wonderful! that day will surely be filled with hope!

Akane Owari: they are havin food, right?!

Sonia Nevermind: I'm sure they will, Akane!

Akane Owari: hell yeah

Kazuichi Souda: wait, a party?! that's so cool!!!

Kazuichi Souda: i mean, that's chill..

Hiyoko Saionji: just say you're a creep and move on!

Mahiru Koizumi: hiyo..

Ibuki Mioda: Ibuki is totally gonna be playing her music there, right???

Ibuki Mioda: OOO DOES IBUKI GET TO SHARE THE STAGE WITH SOME PRETTY GIRLS???? :0c

Chiaki Nanami: i think so..you should be sharing it with Sayaka Maizono and Kaede Akamatsu...

Teruteru Hanamura: that'll be a...strange mix of music

Mikan Tsumiki: i'm sure you'll do great, ibuki...!

Ibuki Mioda: aww ibuki says thankya! XP

Hiyoko Saionji: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Mahiru Koizumi: hiyoko! cut it out already

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: is there, like, a dress code or some shit?? 

Chiaki Nanami: oh, i almost forgot..they said that you can bring a date..also to dress fancy...

Peko Pekoyama: a..date?

Gundham Tanaka: that statement is simply laughable..

Sonia Nevermind: Gundham! Would you like to accompany me as my date?

Kazuichi Souda: oh, come on!!

Gundham Tanaka: ..

Gundham Tanaka: of course, my dark queen

Sonia Nevermind: Wonderful! Thank you!

Kazuichi Souda: urghhhh

Chiaki Nanami: i think that's all the info i have..lemme know if you have any questions i guess

Hajime Hinata: thanks chiaki, you can go back to playing smash now

Nagito Komaeda: I think she's already gone :^)

Hajime Hinata: what's up with that face??

Nagito Komaeda: ah, you don't like it? 

Nagito Komaeda: I can stop if you'd like

Hajime Hinata: no no it's fine..

Akane Owari: damn y'all seem tense..i think you need a bit of "it" in your life!!!

Nekomaru Nidai: you want it?! Is that it!? I can give you it!!!!!!!!!!!

Hajime Hinata: ah, no thanks..

Nagito Komaeda: it'd be my pleasure to experience "it" I accept your request!

Kazuichi Souda: what's it..? are they gonna...

Teruteru Hanamura: hehe I didn't know he swung that way..!

Hajime Hinata: you guys might be overreacting..but, we can go check if you want?

Hiyoko Saionji: ew, you guys are gross!!!!

Mahiru Koizumi: I actually agree, that's disgusting

Peko Pekoyama: revolting, even.

Sonia Nevermind: this is why your bitch ass stink! 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: WHAT

Mikan Tsumiki: who..taught her that..?

Hiyoko Saionji: oopsies! ;P

Mahiru Koizumi: hiyoko!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i wanted to hurry up and get this chapter over with. monaca makes me kinda uncomfortable, though i tried my best to stay in character for all of them, sadly including monacas weird manipulation tactics

Junko Enoshima started a chat with Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon, Monaca Towa, and 2 others

Monaca Towa: big sis junko! thank you for creating this for monaca, she was having lots of trouble figuring it out!

Kotoko Utsugi: big sis junko! it's great to see you again!!!

Kotoko Utsugi: well, see your name on the screen..

Nagisa Shingetsu: I too am gleefully aware of your presence.

Masaru Daimon: hey, what's up guys!!!!

Jataro Kemuri: i missed you! 

Kotoko Utsugi: and we didn't miss you!

Jataro Kemuri: i know...

Nagisa Shingetsu: Ignoring that, Monaca, why did you want this chat to be created?

Monaca Towa: monaca wanted us all to have a place where we could talk without having to be in the same room. monaca cares so much that she just wants to be able to talk to you all the time!

Kotoko Utsugi: aww monaca! that's so sweet of you!!

Nagisa Shingetsu: Yes, that is.."sweet."

Jataro Kemuri: do i have permission to talk yet...

Kotoko Utsugi: not yet, Jaruto

Jataro Kemuri: it's jataro...

Kotoko Utsugi: I know that!

Junko Enoshima: I'm glad you all are enjoying yourselves!! Please, continue as I leave! 

Monaca Towa: no! big sis junko, monaca doesn't want big sis junko to leave!!

Kotoko Utsugi: yeah, I agree! we love having you here!!

Junko Enoshima: Oh, I'm sorry everyone, but I'm not legally allowed to talk to you guys! You wouldn't want your big sis Junko going to prison, would you?

Monaca Towa: of course not, i understand! 

Kotoko Utsugi: we hate to see you go, goodbye big sis!!

Junko Enoshima: I'll talk to you another time, my children.

Junko Enoshima has left the chat

Monaca Towa: now, have you all heard of the party?

Jataro Kemuri: party..?

Kotoko Utsugi: yes! monaca told me about that! there's a party for all of hope's peak, which includes us!!

Masaru Daimon: that sounds super cool!!!

Nagisa Shingetsu: That sounds very pleasant, are you planning on going, Monaca?

Monaca Towa: monaca is planning on going! monaca wants to make sure all of her best friends are coming with her! 

Jataro Kemuri: who're your best friends, monaca?

Monaca Towa: you guys of course!

Kotoko Utsugi: aww, monaca!! you're totally adorbs!!!

Nagisa Shingetsu: That is very kind of you. I'll go if you all will attend as well.

Masaru Daimon: there's no way we could miss it, especially with you there!!!

Kotoko Utsugi: of course we will!!!! ^-^

Monaca Towa: oh, thank you all! you've made monaca's day!

Kotoko Utsugi: eek!! that was so cute, monaca! I just wanna pinch your adorable little cheeks!!! 

Monaca Towa: oh, monaca thinks you're too kind!

Monaca Towa: oh, before i forget! the party invite said that we could bring dates and to dress fancy! so make sure to do that! 

Nagisa Shingetsu: Ah, dates? That isn't required, is it?

Monaca Towa: oh..you don't wanna go on a date with little ol monaca..? 

Nagisa Shingetsu: It's..not that..! 

Monaca Towa: oh, so you do? yay!!

Kotoko Utsugi: aw, I wanted to date monaca!

Masaru Daimon: what about me?!

Monaca Towa: aww, you all can be monaca's date!

Jataro Kemuri: ..me too?!

Monaca Towa: who are you again..?

Jataro Kemuri: oh man..nevermind


	14. Chapter 14

A knock was heard on Tenko's door, startling her. 

"Ah, who is it!" She shouted defensively

"It's Peko Pekoyama..you asked to train with me?" 

"Oh, of course! I'll be right there!!" 

Tenko quickly put her hair up in a high ponytail, too rushed to fix her hair up normally. She grabbed her workout bag and ran out the door.

"Hey-" she stopped, "So, who's coming with?"

"You'll see when we get there." She smiled as she led Tenko outside.

"Here we are." She said

"Maki, hey! You came too?"

"Yeah.."

"Kaito? Shuichi?!" She asked, "Why are you males here??"

"Oh..did you think it was a girls only event..?" 

"I mean, yeah, but I guess..it's okay?" 

"Hey, sis! Didn't know you'd be here!" 

"Oh, Mondo! Nice to see you agai...hmm.." 

"Um?" He questioned 

"You two are holding hands?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Oh! Tenko, you are Mondo's little sister, correct?" Ishimaru shouted, "It's nice to finally meet you!" 

"Uh, you too.." Tenko sighed, "So..you two, huh?" 

"Sis, cut it out!!" Mondo blushed

"We are indeed..." Ishimaru started, "T-together.." 

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you guys now, Taka seems uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Sis." 

"Soo..you're not gonna hit me?" Kaito asked, "Please don't hit me, Maki protect me!"

"Tenko, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to hurt him today. We'd all like to get along right now."

"Right, I promise!"

Tenko went through and greeted everyone else. She met Aoi Asahina and her girlfriend Sakura. Mukuro Ikusaba and her friend Sayaka who just came to watch. She also met Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, and Nekomaru Nidai! They all got to work and had fun together. Akane and Nidai left early to do "it." Mukuro got a call and left with Sayaka. Shuichi and Kaito got tired so Maki left with them. Aoi wanted to swim so Sakura took her to the campus pool. In the end, Tenko was left with Pekoyama and Sonia.

"So..have you heard of the party, Tenko?" Sonia asked politely

"Yeah! I'm planning on going with my girlfriend Himiko!" 

"Oh, that's sweet! I'm going with my friend Gundham!" 

"You two are just friends..??" Peko asked, clearly confused

"Well, for now, yes." She smiled

"What about you, Pekoyama?" Tenko asked

"Ah, I don't have any intentions of bringing a date.." She said, "There's nobody who would take me anyway." 

"That's not true!" Tenko shouted, "You're beautiful and kind and amazing!!!" 

"Ah.." she blushed lightly, not used to such compliments, "Thank you, Tenko." 

"That's not true, Peko!!" Sonia beamed, eyes sparkling, "I know someone who wants to take you!" 

"Huh..?" She looked up, "That's strange, I can't think of anyone who would do that.." she hummed

"Well, I do!" She smiled, "And I'll get him to ask you tomorrow!" 

"Ah, you don't have to do that.." she explained, "I don't mind going alone, my main priority should be protecting..nevermind." 

"Well, it's settled!" She laughed, "I'll do it, Tenko will help me!" 

"I..will?!" She asked, "I mean, okay!" 

They continued to chat for a while longer until it had started getting dark. 

"I'll see you guys another time?" Tenko asked

"Of course." Peko responded 

"Can't wait!!" Sonia skipped away, Peko trailing behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make sure yall know that this entire thing is self indulgent. anyway I hc that miu ouma and amami are actually really close friends and i don't know why i just do

Kaede Akamatsu: soo, who are you guys going with?

Shuichi Saihara: to..the party?

Miu Iruma: well duh!

Tenko Chabashira: um himiko you wanna go with me?

Himiko Yumeno: nyeh

Angie Yonaga: she told me she wants to go with you and me both! 

Tenko Chabashira: aah both of us..?

Himiko Yumeno: tenko,, cmere

Tenko Chabashira: right!

Kaito Momota: I don't have any plans!

Kokichi Ouma: I do~ Isn't that right, my beloved?

Miu Iruma: beloved?? who would go with YOU 

Kokichi Ouma: oh, well, nobody yet you filthy cum dumpster! XP 

Tsumugi Shirogane: how can you say such awful things and be so cheery at the same time..

Rantaro Amami: practice. i saw him practicing once

Kokichi Ouma: whaaat that NEVER happened

Shuichi Saihara: Ouma, I'm sorry but it did..

Gonta Gokuhara: gonta think he see kokichi do something like that too 

Kokichi Ouma: I'm hate this fucking family 

Maki Harukawa: for once I agree with you

Kaito Momota: Maki-Roll! Hey, what's up?

Maki Harukawa: nothing.

Kaito Momota: Hey, same! I'll see you in 10?

Maki Harukawa: that's not..

Maki Harukawa: yeah sure

Korekiyo Shinguji: kehehe

Rantaro Amami: what's so funny over there, huh?

Korekiyo Shinguji: who, me? well only the obliviousness of this chat..kehehe

Kaede Akamatsu: says you

Korekiyo Shinguji: what's that supposed to mean..?

Rantaro Amami: anyway, who are you going with kaede?

Kaede Akamatsu: ah, I'm not so sure yet! I was thinking of going with one of the girls but I have the feeling that they have plans of their own..

Miu Iruma: and also the fact that every guy you have a crush on is gay bAHAHAH!!!!

Kaede Akamatsu: Miu! That's not very nice! And not true, I think! 

Ryoma Hoshi: is she really known for being nice?

Kaede Akamatsu: you got a point..

Shuichi Saihara: sorry about that, kaede..

Kaede Akamatsu: Oh, don't you worry about it! You can't help it!! 

Shuichi Saihara: I guess you're right...

Kiibo: Shuichi, I have something to ask of you! Please come to my dorm immediately!

Shuichi Saihara: ah, I'll be right there..

Miu Iruma: ..ouch

Kaede Akamatsu: huh?

Kokichi Ouma: It's nothing, she's probably just sad that she can't fuck kiibo once he's swept away by another~

Miu Iruma: I just think pooichi might be feeling sad right now, seeing as HIS beloved is being swept away!!! 

Kaede Akamatsu: right..I'll leave you guys to it??

Kokichi Ouma: That's right, mind your own business miss akamatsu! 

...

Miu Iruma started a chat with Kokichi Ouma

Miu Iruma: hey, you doin alright over there?

Kokichi Ouma: pftt like you care! either way, I'm doing as perfect as ever~

Miu Iruma: you know I can tell when you lie pooichi

Kokichi Ouma: whatever, I'm perfectly fine you weirdo whore

Miu Iruma: I'll tell him if you don't be honest with me

Kokichi Ouma: I'm always honest nishishi!! 

Miu Iruma: Alright, I'll text him

Kokichi Ouma: FINE YOU PIG SLUT I GIVE

Kokichi Ouma: I'm sad! I feel like total shit! I'm afraid of what that robot has to say to him, I'm afraid he'll take him from me! Is that what you wanted to hear?

Kokichi Ouma: 

Kokichi Ouma: Is what I would have said if I started lying! hehehe did you actually believe me, you idiot?!

Miu Iruma: I'll call rantaro for the blankets, we'll be right over.

Kokichi Ouma: ..I'm being serious, Miu. I'm fine.

Miu Iruma: say what you want. I got the truth out of you!

Kokichi Ouma: whatever

Kokichi looked up from his phone and stared up at his ceiling, sighing, he laughed lightly to himself and sat up. He walked over to his mirror to practice his smile and groaned loudly when he saw the red on his cheeks becoming more obvious by the second as he heard Shuichi and Kiibo walk past his door, talking fondly.

"..did you hear that?" Kiibo questioned innocently, "I..feel as though something may be wrong with him?" 

"Ah, you may be right.." his voice became muffled from him covering his mouth as he spoke, "are you suggesting we check it out?" 

"That may be adequate.." he responded, followed with a knock from a metalic hand, "Kokichi, are you alright in there?" 

He stiffened, "Wouldn't you like to know, Kiiboy!" 

"Kokichi..." Shuichi whispered loud enough for him to hear, "Could you come out here?" 

He paused for a moment, "Why of course, my dear!" He laughed, opening the door with a smile, "Now, whaddya want?" He said in a slightly less friendly tone, his mood changing way too quickly to be genuine. 

"Well, me and Kiibo were just wondering if you're okay?" Shuichi looked away and pressed a hand to his chin, "We heard a strange noise..and the chat seemed a bit concerning to us." 

"Oh, I'm just fine-" he started, suddenly interrupted by Rantaro and Miu walking side by side, "Ugh, now you two?!" 

"You, uh, left some stuff behind at..breakfast this morning.." Rantaro lied badly, rubbing his neck.

"Just..wait a minute." He sighed and looked at him with eyes that said 'why now??' 

"Of course.." 

"Um, if I may speak now, where were we?" Shuichi asked and smiled politely.

"We were asking him about his wellbeing!" Kiibo stated, "Now, what were you saying Kokichi?"

"I was saying," he started, clearly annoyed, "I'm perfectly fine, just stubbed my toe on my table is all! Anything else?" 

"Ah, not that I can think of...I think that's all." Shuichi smiled, "Thanks for cooperating with our worries..." 

Kokichi's heart stopped for a moment. Worries. He worried him. That's annoying, he thought. 

"No problemo!" He laughed, "See ya later, Shumai!" 

And with that, Shuichi and Kiibo walked off, continuing their previous conversation.

"Alright, you two can come in now.." he looked down, "You're a bad liar, Amami." 

"At least I tried.." he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling brightly

"It's cold out here! Lemme in!" Miu shouted

"Well maybe if you wore more clothes, the hallway wouldn't be so cold!" Kokichi fired back

"Cut it out, you two.." Rantaro shuffled past Kokichi, walking in and opening the bag he had brought and laid the blankets and food out on the floor. 

"You really went all out this time!" Miu shouted sarcastically, "Thaanks!" 

Rantaro sighed, "At least she said thanks.." he shook his head.

They all ended up falling asleep on Kokichi's floor, wrapped in the blankets peacefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I put my notes in the summary skskdjd oh well. this chapter seemed a bit short to me, sorry!! I hope it's okay tho

"Himiko? I'm here!" Tenko shouted

"Nyeh? Coming.." she opened the door and yawned, "Come in, Angie's here too..." 

Tenko walked in and was immediately greeted by Angie in the form of a big hug. Tenko leaned down and kissed Himiko on the forehead and smiled when she blushed.

"So, what's up?"

"Nyeh..I-I have...something to ask you.." 

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything, Himiko!" 

"I..." she whispered, "Uh, Angie help.." 

Angie spoke up, "You can do it, Himiko! I believe in you!"

"That's not what I meant..but thank you.." she sighed, "I like you..and Angie too..." 

"O-oh, Himiko..." Tenko looked down, "So, are you asking for us to all be together..?" 

"Nyeh? Would you really be okay with that?!" 

"Of course I would, anything for your happiness!" She smiled, "Besides, Angie is kinda cute too.." 

"Aww, Tenko!" Angie squished her cheeks, "That's so sweet of you!! You're very cute as well!!" 

"Um, nyeh.." Himiko got their attention, "So, this is a..thing now..?" 

"Mhm!!" Angie beamed

"If that's alright with you, then yes!" Tenko gave her a big hug, her body weight causing Himiko to fall back onto her bed. Angie soon joined them in the cuddle pile and sighed.

"Thank you, Tenko. Thank you, Himiko. Atua blesses you."

"Tell Atua I said thank you..nyeh..." 

"I love you guys.." Tenko smiled and closed her eyes.

They all ended up falling asleep there.

...

The next day, Tenko remembered that she had promised Sonia to help Pekoyama. It was after school, and she didn't have any way to get ahold of her. She hadn't thought to ask for anything. So, she messaged Kirumi because she often saw them having tea together. 

Tenko Chabashira started a chat with Kirumi Tojo

Tenko Chabashira: hey kirumi, do you have a minute??

Kirumi Tojo: Ah, hello Tenko. Of course, always. Just allow me a moment to leave Kokichi's room. 

Tenko Chabashira: kokichi?? he's not hurting you, is he?!

Kirumi Tojo: No, of course not. He asked me to clean his room. Now, what did you need?

Tenko Chabashira: I wanted to know if you had sonia's user? she asked me to help her with something the other day but I forgot to ask for it..

Kirumi Tojo: Of course, here it is. [Insert username]

Tenko Chabashira: thanks kirumi!! 

Kirumi Tojo: Of course!

Tenko copy and pasted the number and put in Sonia's. 

Tenko Chabashira started a chat with Sonia Nevermind

Tenko Chabashira: hey, it's me! you asked me to help with Peko? 

Sonia Nevermind: Ah, hello! Thank you for messaging me! 

Sonia Nevermind: I'm a bit busy with something right now, do you mind meeting in 20 minutes? 

Tenko Chabashira: No problem! See you then!!


End file.
